Anthony Marsh Jr's Power Rangers Fan-Fiction Universe
51nJl09SejL._SX500_.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy|linktext=The Power Rangers went Go Galactic in 1999 in a intergalactic Galaxy that isn't all that Lost. infpicmain.jpg|Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue|linktext=Rescue was called in 2000 when it was time to go Lightspeed. infpicmain2.jpg|Power Rangers: Time Force|linktext=In 2001, it was Time For Time Force! infpicmain3.jpg|Power Rangers: Wild Force|linktext=Power Rangers went wild in 2002, celebrating 10 years of the franchise. Welcome to the Wiki This is the official wiki to Power Rangers LG, a fan-fiction wiki related to Power Rangers but mainly the seventh season that fasinated me forever-'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy . This wiki is also a mash-up of that and Anthony Marsh, Jr 's fanfiction era that this PR season was inspired by- 'Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders ''' . : AMJPRFFU logo.png|Welcome to Marsh's PR Fan-Hub of Power|linktext=Discover awesome and amazing content done in 100% Fan-Fiction Want to be part of this fanon wiki? Join now as both a member and a administrator! gingaman-snapshot-1.jpg| Seijuu Sentai Gingaman img105.jpg|Seijuu Sentai Gingaman VS. Denji Sentai Megaranger Gingaman-vs-gogov.jpg|Kyuukyu Sentai GoGo-Five VS. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Trakeena1(2).jpg|Give the Wiki some wretched sprucing. |linktext=Enjoy your time on this Wiki. Go out, edit, contribute, and unleash your imagination! galaxy-yellow.jpg|Save Terra Venture and the wiki.|linktext=Go Galactic! Enjoy your stay and have fun posting your own PRLG fanfic. "Within this Power Rangers wiki, I can allow users to explore the site by experiencing what I have in store for my fan-fic era of the long-running TV franchise that populated us since 1993. My Power Rangers era mainly began in 1999 (the same year Lost Galaxy aired) so relax and enjoy your time serving the galaxy here at the Galactic Military Police Defenders. Some of my blogs are also available at the actual Power Rangers wiki site- The Morphin Grid wiki. Go there and see what I have there." - User: Anthony Marsh, Jr 'Wiki Page Update Posts' Wiki Activity Board Wiki Features "Unlike the Morphin Grid wiki, as of now, our Power Rangers wiki allows users and wiki visitors to post anything they want, but it can be anything. Our wiki gives you and us the freedom to post fan-fiction and fan-film articles of the series and its following Super Sentai equivalents -- since this is the Galactic Military Police Defenders and all, we only want photos, info and videos relating to Lost Galaxy, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force on our wiki. We also created our own seperate Power Rangers wikis for seasons depending on their continiuty basis that will be available soon on the internet. Enjoy the site and like what Zordon would say, May the Power Protect You. " ::: - User: Gwen McQueen ., April 2, 2012. FYI: if you have any problems with our wiki, then don't visit here. Rules *DO NOT post any pornagraphic images in any of the PR and non-PR articles, either nude actors or characters. Same with pornagraphic videos, if we see any, they will be removed. *DO NOT post any innapropriate racial comments in the comment box on this wiki, otherwise you'll be banned from this wiki. *DO NOT spam the comment boxes in each article on this wiki, otherwise you'll be banned from this wiki. *DO NOT vandalize any pages with unnecessary content (such as drug and/or sex-related content. i.e: photos, words). *DO NOT post any other franchise/universe pages that have nothing to do with Power Rangers, such as articles regarding a movie, TV show, video game, or comic book not related to the following series featured on this wiki. 'Series Continuity Directories' This wiki only features articles about my fanfiction continuity of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy along with articles regarding only the Post-MMPR/Zordon era. 'PRLG Fan-continuity' * Power Rangers LG: Galactic Military Police Defenders 'Post MMPR/Zordon Era' *'' Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy '' *'' Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue '' *'' Power Rangers: Time Force '' *'' Power Rangers: Wild Force '' ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy/Generation/LG Fan-Series Movies '' Main Films (2002-2009) PRLG 2002 lost fan-series, fanfilm 1 logo.jpg|Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2002 Fan-Series/film)|linktext=A New Journey and begun started here in 2002. PRLG 2004 fanfilm lost movie 2 logo.jpg|Power Rangers: Lost Generation 2 (2004)|linktext=One Ranger Made their Destiny in 2004. PRLG 2009 fanfilm lost movie 9 logo.png|Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 (2009)|linktext=The Greatest Battle to Destruction Within Sub-Sequels (2006-2011) PRLG 2006 fanfilm lost movie 3 logo.jpg|Power Rangers LG: Underground (2006)|linktext=Terra Venture entered the World Destruction Tour. PRLG 2007 fanfilm lost movie 4 logo.jpg|Power Rangers LG: Rise of the Imperfects (2007)|linktext=They've cause hell and mayhem with the Marvel Universe, why the Power Rangers? PRLG 2008 fanfilm lost movie 5 logo.jpg|Power Rangers LG: The Last Stand (2008)|linktext=Every Ranger for themselves, as they Took a Stand. PRLG 2008-2009 fanfilm lost movie 6 and 7 logo.jpg|Power Rangers Lost Generation: Vanguard (2008-2009|linktext=2-Parts, 1 Epic blow to end a decade worth of Pirates, Black Magic voodoo, COBRA invasion, and ultimate carnage! Post-Lost Generation era (2010-2012) PRLGTROT_2012_logo.jpg|Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2011)|linktext=For 2 years, they've prepared for the worst as the Galaxy Rangers' greatest villainess returned 'New Lost Galaxy Trilogy (2014-Present)' PRLG 2014 Fan-Film Title (FINAL).jpg|Power Rangers Lost Galaxy (2014 Fan-Film)|linktext=The Untold Story Begins Latest activity 250px-PR_Lost_Galaxy_logo.png| Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 250px-PR_Lightspeed_Rescue_logo.png| Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue 250px-PR_Time_Force_logo.png| Power Rangers: Time Force 250px-PR_Wild_Force_logo.png| Power Rangers: Wild Force Category:Browse